


Princess Kitten

by AmmyOkami



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Fucking, Jealousy, Mention of spanking, Restraint, Sexual Aussault, blindfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: - The first chapter is the prequel to "Princess Kitten". It contains already smut, so be warned.You are working as Kandomere’s assistant. One day he catches you texting with another man (I named him Chris). Needless to say, he isn’t pleased at all.-----Summary "Princess Kitten": It's common for elves to have human "pets" for their entertainment. You live as such a pet in Kandomere's home. It's a time full of pleasure and lust - until you realize you feel more for him. Events turn worse when an unvisited guest appears...





	1. Midnight Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! Enjoy! For more stories or even requests please visit my tumblr https://welcome-to-fangirl-hell.tumblr.com

The last bright shafts of sunlight died down. Soon a mix of red and orange would paint the sky. Five minutes until you could call it a day. **  
**

_“Last Saturday was nice, yes.”_

Seconds later the message was sent. Not long after your mobile vibrated. That was fast!

“Can we meet tonight? Making your favorite food. How does that sound?.”

“Sounds good, Chris. I need to talk to you anyway. Calling you,” a voice you knew all too well was reading out loudly your answer. The voice was unpleasantly close. Flabbergasted you turned your head, only to stare into your boss’s frightening cold eyes. He was wearing a new light blue suit, tailored of course and made of the finest fabrics only. An Italian suit you guessed. As every day you could smell that subtle sensual scent on him. Was he using any fragrance or was this how he always smelled like?

What were you thinking?! Quickly you pulled yourself together.

“My apologies, sir. I didn’t mean to-”

“I am afraid your,” Kandomere paused, let out an angry snort and continued then, ”Chris needs to wait a bit longer for his... dessert.”

Your cheeks heated up at his bluntness. Usually you’d never allow someone to talk about you that way, but your whole body downright stiffened at the elf’s presence. Barely you ever managed to say a word, like now. Well, at times like this at least. Being Kandomere’s assistant wasn’t the easiest job. By far it was not. But the payment was extraordinary good, for a human anyway (you were sure as an elf you’d earn double the money or even more). And working for him wasn’t THAT bad. Most of the time for that matter. His character swinged between charming gentleman and utterly douchebag.

The next moment you had a pile of new documents on your desk.

_Welcome, douchebag._

“What are you waiting for, Ms. _______? The quicker you start working the quicker you can go to your boyfriend. Back to work.”

Hell, as if you’re able to finish all this work until tomorrow morning! Besides, Chris wasn’t your boyfriend! Yes, you dated two or three times, but that’s it. Furthermore, you highly doubted - no, you were sure! - you and Chris would never become a couple. You liked him, but only as a friend. You were determined to tell him this tonight! Now you had to wait for the next opportunity to tell Chris your true feelings. Anyway... He wasn’t your boyfriend and never would be!

That’s what you wanted to say. ”Yes, sir,” you answered well-behaved instead. Kandomere was quite an eloquent elf, no doubt, but the word “No” was entirely erased from his vocabulary. His word was law, a “No” out of the question.

Wordlessly he lifted his hand, his palm facing up. Expectantly he peered at you. Silence rose between you and him. Kandomere lifted his eyebrows, clearly puzzled at your lack of understanding.

“Your mobile, Ms. ____________,” the elf urged.

“My mobile?”

_What was this, school?_

Arguing was pointless. In defeat you reluctantly did what he asked for and handed over your cell phone. Kandomere walked to the door then, opened it, and stopped. He glanced at you over his shoulder.

“I’ll keep this until you’re done. If you need anything, you’ll find me in my office. And hurry. I have no intention of staying here all night long.”

 _“Just go home if you want to?”_ shot through your head.

Then he was gone. You sighed. Extra hours! Why now?! Tonight you wanted to make clear to Chris he was only a friend, nothing more. Ugh... Well, that had to wait. Couldn’t be helped, right?

Kandomere whereas was on his way to his office nearby. Dissatisfied he examined your mobile. He wasn’t sure whether this Chris was your boyfriend for real or just a fling. A friend? Neither of these options were acceptable.

As he arrived his office his silver blue eyes started to gleam, a smile spread on his face. In the end it didn’t matter what this man meant to you. He’d ensure you’d keep your distance from this guy in future. Kandomere’s smile grew bigger. And he’d ensure you would never think about him or any other men anymore. In your mind there should be space for one man only; and that was him, Kandomere.

And what way would be better to achieve this goal than to engrave his virility into your body? What way would be better than letting you taste the unique and exquisite flavor of forbidden lust? He knew a way or another to make you surrender for sure.

Kandomere chuckled when an idea hit him. Perhaps he could keep you as his little pet after this night? It wasn’t uncommon for elves to have human pets for their private entertainment. Even a black market existed. Having an elven “pet”? Unthinkable! No single elf would subordinate to another one. The pride of an elf wouldn’t allow it.

So boring.  

But humans... Not only the owners seemed to be satisfied with this kind of special relationship... their pets, female like male ones, appeared to be more than happy with this role. It was... interesting indeed.

He remembers the first encounter he had with his friends little toy. Cute thing she was. Obedient. Modest. Good manners. Only had eyes for her “Master”, as she called her owner. That day he also understood that being submissive didn’t mean to give up ones pride. Absolutely not. Perhaps these humans possessed more pride than most elves even. And... This human girl... Never before he had seen that kind of sparkle in someone else’s eyes. This experience was intriguing. Surprising. Fascinating.

Clearly Kandomere remembered the with delight brimming voice of his friend. "You really should consider getting one. You won’t regret it, believe me.”

Not that Kandomere never had thought about it, he just didn’t have the time to search for a fitting toy. When he hired you as his assistant he hadn’t done it with the intention of taking advantage of you that way. By no means! It just happened you were a human, cheap labor. But now... Wasn’t this the perfect chance? Somehow he wanted to see the same sparkle in your eyes now, wanted you to look at him with admiration and respect. Wanted to hear you purring the word “Master” for him. What a stimulating thought... How was it possible he never envisioned this lovely situation before?

He always got what he wanted. This time wouldn’t be any exception. The time was ripe to acquire a little pet for his own amusement.

Tonight.

Your body would quiver beneath him, your voice sing his name. Yes, truly you’d never think of someone else but him again. Never.

Hours passed, it was almost midnight already. Work didn’t seem to come to an end. You decided your chance to survive this night without caffeine was slim. That’s why you went to the break room and made yourself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Relaxation spread in your tired muscles and bones. Each sip helped to fill you with new energy. You really needed this right now!

With a new gathered feeling of optimism you returned to your own small office. This optimism dissolved immediately. Four missed internal calls. That could only mean…

You took a sharp breath and with shaky hands you took the telephone receiver.

“You called, sir? What can I do for you?”

Though your voice sounded collected and calm, you were actually a bundle of nerves. Kandomere’s mood was bad at best, but now it reached a new low point.

”I. Called. Four. Times,” he hissed angrily, slowly he did, emphasizing each spoken word. ”If you are too busy to answer my calls I assume you are finished with work?”

You bit your lip.

”No, not really,” you confessed.

For a moment you heard nothing. Kandomere then spoke again, and the way he spoke made you gulp. “I wish to speak with you. Come to my office. Now.”

_Click._

He hung up.

Uh-oh… Someone was angry. Really, really angry.

With rapid steps you hastened to your boss. The building was completely empty already. Had this building always been that big? The way to Kandomere’s office seemed to take no end. Creepily silent it was. Your heels click-clacked down the halls, each step thundered in your ears. Or was it your heart that made your eardrums almost explode?  

An uneasy feeling settled in you the moment you stood in front of his door. Something was about to happen, wasn’t it? Ah, no! Nonsense. It was late, you were tired. Certainly this was the reason you felt that way. You were about to knock when you heard his voice.

”For how long you intend to make me wait? Come in.”

And that you did.

“Sir? You called me?”

Kandomere sat leant back on his executive chair, holding the right side of his face between his thumb and forefinger. Impatiently he drummed on the desk with his other hand. His face, his eyes… You couldn’t explain it, he just looked… different… Dangerous? Predatory?

Kandomere’s silver blue orbs almost glowed in the dim room; the desk lamp was the only source of light. You averted your gaze. That’s when you spotted your mobile phone right in front of him, laying on the table.

”What was it you wanted to talk about with him?” he snapped.

”E-Excuse me?”

“Answer me.”

“With Chris?”

”Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Sir, with all due respect, but I think that’s none of your bu-”

”It is! Answer me!”

It wasn’t the sudden yell what scared you most but that angry and unforgiving look he presented you with. What made him so mad? Why did he care? It was almost like he was jealous. But this idea was ridiculous. Knowing Kandomere’s patience was growing thin you began explaining you planned to meet with Chris to confess you saw no future together. He was far too clingy and you didn’t search this in a man. You decided to say Kandomere the truth, lying wasn’t an option due to the elf’s sharp mind.

Kandomere’s features softened at your clarification. He didn’t expect such good news. So, you were free after all AND you had no feelings for this man. This fact saved him the trouble of convincing you that you and this Chris weren’t meant to be and that you’d never see him again. All at once his plan seemed to be so much more easy.  

The elf gauged his next step carefully. Should he rush things or take his sweet time? It was strange. For the first time he took notice of the bewitching curves of yours, your delicate skin, your kissable lips… He viewed you in a total different light. No doubt, you’d make a perfect pet.

One lewd scenario after another played in his head. Unusual for him to let his mind wander like that.

“Sir?”

Your voice interrupted his thoughts. Now or never.

Kandomere wet his lips and rose from his chair. Your eyes never left him as he rounded the desk and approached you, his hands hidden behind his back. You couldn’t help but look quizzically at him. You weren’t used to this attention he was giving you. He barely ever bestowed you with a glance. And now?

“S-Sir?”

Spotting his supercilious smirk your worry increased. The closer he got the clearer you were able to smell his infatuating scent. Was it your imagination or got his scent more intense than before?

“You appear to be nervous,” the elf stated.

You wanted to answer, but your mind went blank for a second when you felt his hand softly tracing down your arm. Oh my, could he hear your heartbeat as loud as you could?

His actions got keener now. Gently he squeezed your upper arm, lay your face in his other hand. Your cheeks burned against his palm. Up to now he wasn’t entirely sure if you were blushing out of inner rage or out of excitement. Judging by the light haze darkening your eyes he assumed the latter. Let’s see how you’d react to the next step.

”_______.” Kandomere smiled. Human eyes wouldn’t have seen it, but he did. The moment he called you by your forename your body jolted a bit, your pupils dilated for a split second.

Time for the next test.

With his thumb he stroked your cheek, he could feel your quickened breath on his skin.

“Be a good girl and tell him now. You don’t want to waste your time with him any longer, do you?”

“Sir?”

What did he just say? Be a GOOD GIRL?

“There is much work left,” you remarked feebly. ”Besides-”

Gripping your chin now, Kandomere leaned forward. Your lips almost touched, you could see that cold silver universe unfolding in his eyes. It was as if he wanted to lure you into the depths of this universe, wanted to lure you into a sweet trap, a web you never could escape from anymore  “Consider it as work,” he interrupted you with an alluring smile playing around his lips.

“But…”

You gasped when his fingers travelled down your neck and further down to the first button of your shirt. “May I?” His eyes mesmerized you, made you dizzy. ”Yes,” you answered immediately. Easily he unbuttoned the first, then the second one. “Allow me to continue?” Kandomere wanted to make sure. 

Did you want this to continue? Yes... You nodded. Yes, you wanted this. The third and fourth followed, until your bra was halfway visible. Kandomere held back a displeased snort. This plain and simple bra, especially its cheap fabric, was an insult for his eyes. But most of all it was a great offense for your beautiful smooth skin.

Only the finest French lace, silk and velvet should be allowed to caress your skin. And his own skin, of course.

“Listen, ________, and listen carefully,” he breathed while parting your shirt to reveal your bra completely. “I’ll give you a choice, but only this one time. Once you made your decision there’s no turning back.”

What… What was happening right now?! Since when saw he you this way? Since when he saw you as a woman, and not as a subordinate only? 

Kandomere smiled. Lucky! The bra had the hook in the front. His finger was on the hook of the bra now. He stopped, watched you, asked silently for permission. Again you nodded. Easily he undid it and pushed your bra aside. Your nipples hardened at the cold air. The elf sighed. So pretty... “Do it,” you whispered bewitched. Delighted he touched them, kneaded them tenderly. He licked his lips slowly.

“S-Sir...”

Kandomere’s next step was crucial. Either he’d win or lose, but certainly he wasn’t the type of man who’d gamble easily if it meant his defeat. He was confident of victory, only that’s why he dared to say the following words.

“I give you two options. You either leave now and go to him. You tell him what you wanted to tell him, go home and spend your night alone. In that case this here never happened. We both continue going separate ways.”

A yearning tingle appeared between your legs. Why were you so weak all of a sudden? What kind of magic was he using?

“Or… Or we call him together now, you tell him what you wanted to tell him and you stay here with me tonight and I’ll make you feel good.”

He brushed your hair aside, his lips offered your neck a soft kiss.

“What’s your answer?”

You flinched. The tip of his tongue traced your nook. He exposed your shoulder, marked you with his teeth. Part of you wanted to escape, the other part whereas craved to give in to his auspicious invitation. Quickly you made up your mind. Too tempting were his skillful touches; his electrifying kisses, everything left you at a loss at how to react. Something took possession of you and you… you just couldn’t resist… Even if you tried you... you just couldn’t… You didn’t want to...

“I’ll stay.”  

The elf smiled happily.

“Good girl.”

With this he went back to his seat. But before he sat down he took out a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket. He then took the jacket off and put it on the top rail of his chair. The silken dark purple handkerchief got placed on the table. You couldn’t imagine what he was aiming at. Sooner or later you’d find out. Surely you would.

God, he looked gorgeous in his suit. What a marvelous body must be hidden under this cloths. You could literally feel his muscular body against yours just thinking about it. The prickle between your legs got bigger, enfolded in your whole body.  

Rolling back his sleeves he sat back, tilted his head and beckoned you with his forefinger afterwards. Your feet moved on their own, each step you took amplified that sweet anticipation.

As soon as you stood next to him, Kandomere spinned the chair to face you. His legs were spread apart, his hands rested on the armrest. You spotted the ridge between his legs. It left you with the urge to kneel down and pleasure him until he’d find release. What was he tasting like?

“Not so shy, _________.”

He offered you his hand. You took it and let him pull you closer to him.

“Turn around.”

”What?”

”No talking back, my dear. Turn around.”

With a certain hesitance you did. What was his plan? Soon you found out, felt his hands on your legs. He stroked you for a while before his hand slid under your short pencil skirt to pull it up and exposing your pretty butt.

“Sir… please…”

“Hm?” he answered lazily.

Embarrassed you closed your eyes. What was he thinking?

Up and down he trailed your thighs, your inner thighs as well, but never he’d get near your softest spot. The elf took his sweet time. He kneaded your buttocks, listened to your low pants as he did so. He fantasized about giving you a good spank. You surely did deserve it! Meeting with other men... Texting them... Oh yes, you really deserved a good spank. Next time! He got hard by the idea of tainting your pretty ass with his bare hands.

You moaned lightly. My, you were so adorable. Was this simple touch really enough to arouse you? Despite his mocking thinking he could feel his own sexual desire increasing.

Fuck, you’re really sexy…

Female elves definitely didn’t possess a lascivious body like yours. Yours was made for being enjoyed and for receiving joy. Kandomere swore to himself he’d give you plenty of joy… Oh, and so much more...

“Spread your legs a bit.”

Kandomere was delighted by your obedience. A faint smell of your arousal spoiled his nose. His cock pressed painfully against his slacks. It just waited to slam into you, to get covered with your sweet juices.

Not. Yet. 

Albeit he could have some fun with you in another way.

Somewhat flustered you waited. You caught the rustling of clothes, after a chair being moved. Next you perceived Kandomere’s heat of his body on your back. He stood right behind you. You shivered.

”Don’t be scared, my little kitten. You know I won’t hurt you, don’t you?”

You nodded. He could be a total asshole, but you DID trust him.

Something soft took your vision now. Did he use that handkerchief from before? That’s why he prepared it before? Your heart hammered wildly against your chest.

“Sir…”

Silence.

“Sir!?” you exclaimed the moment some soft fabric touched your wrists to bind them together, leaving you no level for control.

“Shhhh… Trust me. I’ll make you feel good.”

Kandomere’s honeyed voice calmed you down. You were safe with him. No matter what would happen, you’d be safe with him.

You flinched at his touch. This time he didn’t spare the damp spot between your legs. He rubbed your sweet pussy through your panty, and you couldn’t hold back a moan. Your honey seeped through your slip, wet Kandomere’s fingers.  Humans could become this wet?! No wonder elves yearned for human bodies… He began to understand why human pets were so highly coveted amongst elves. This was so beyond his imagination, beyond anything he experienced before. 

“Dirtly little thing we are, isn’t that right?” he chuckled softly as he realized you moved your hips to increase the pleasure he was giving you already. But still it was not enough… You wanted more. And Kandomere was more than willing to give you more. However, still there was that problem called Chris. This problem had to be solved. Now.

He grabbed your hips, turned you and dragged you down so you were straddling his thigh. Your juices seeped through your slip, wet Kandomere’s expensive trousers.

“Naughty thing,” the elf laughed mockingly. “You’re making me all dirty. Do you want me to fuck you that much?”

Now he touched the small of your back, caressed you there. With the other hand he took your phone.

“PIN number, sweetheart,” he ordered.

NOW?!

Your voice was weak when you answered. 

Your boss clicked his tongue. 17 missed calls and 21 messages. Outrageous! Humans really were quite a clingy species, weren’t they? Next he searched for Chris’s number. He held the phone on your ear. 

Never had the dial tone been as unnerving as it was now. Kandomere couldn’t be serious?!

The elf leaned forward, his breath hot against your ear.

“You couldn’t restrain yourself from texting your little human toyboy today. Let’s see how much you can restrain yourself from screaming now. Move. Grind your sweet little pussy against me.”

His free hand cupped your breast, his thumb circled your nipple.

“Please… Sir… Don’t-”

A sharp pain shot through you as he pinched your nipple hard.

”Move.”

Why… How were you supposed to talk like this? To talk during you… Reluctantly you followed his command, however, you made sure the friction wouldn't get too pleasurable. But… It felt so good already. 

Due to the blindfold your other senses were much sharper than before. The slightest touch made you yearn for more. Scents of your arousal mixed with Kandomere’s fragrance and salty scent of sweat. Faintly you could hear his pants and low moans. Clearly he loved that naughty show.

But fuck! Kandomere saw right through you!

“No, no. You are not doing it right. Use more pressure.“

Kandomere lost his patience. His eager fingers went skillfully under your panty, explored your hot wet folds. He bit his lip in order to hold back a growl. So soft and warm…. God, you were incredible…

Just how could you refrain from screaming out your pleasure? You prayed Chris wouldn’t pick up. If he heard you like this… If he…

Wait a minute!

Or… Was this your boss’s intention? Should Chris hear you moan for another man? Moan for him? For Kandomere? So Chris would stay away from you in future?

_Please don't pick up… Please don't pick up…_

“Yes? _______, is that you?”

Kandomere’s finger slipped into your pussy. _FUCK THIS ELF!_

With all might you suppressed a load groan. “C-Chris! H-Hey...”

Smirking your boss decided to make things more interesting. Time to make this whole situation a little bit more spicy. At first he leaned forward and took your nipple into your mouth. His tongue and sharp teeth teased you to a point you couldn’t stifle a lustful sound anymore.

“D-Don’t worry, C-Chris! I am really-AH!”

Three fingers entered you now. Kandomere’s mouth travelled up your neck, your ear. Ever so softly he nibbled on your earlobe.

”Feels good, my princess? Want more? Tell me.”

This bastard! It was impossible to concentrate on the call. This bastard elf whispered the filthiest things in your ear while he was fucking you with his fingers. And you should talk with Chris as if nothing was happening?! You needed to end this nasty nightmare as soon as possible. Ah, but since when felt nightmares this good? Dammit! Concentrate one last time!

“Chris, I am sorry! We can’t meet anymore. I-.... Why you ask? I-”

Kandomere whipped the mobile out of your hand.

“She is mine,” he noted dryly. Before Chris could say a single word Kandomere hung up and threw the cell phone back on the desk.

Damn, how could he be so cruel?! Not because of Chris… He stopped with his wonderful torment. Please don’t stop, you begged silently.  

His hands reached behind the back of your head. It didn’t take him much to release you from your blindfold and your restraint. Your eyes swiftly adapted to the dim light again. The sight in front of you let you gasp. Kandomere sat there, his cheeks flushed, his eyes hazy with filled with desire, desire for you. His mouth was partly open, his breath came in staggered pants. He didn’t wear his waistcoat anymore, the first few buttons of his shirt were open. Yes, he really must have liked your little show, you reasoned.

“You did well,” he praised you. ”Good girl. Get your reward now.”

This said he unzipped his trousers, his big cock sprung free.  

“Take what you want,” Kandomere cooed, his voice dark and soaked with lust.

Oh, yes! Yes you would take what wanted! You sat on his lap now, your wet pussy just above his dick. You needed him… You needed him so badly… Your moist heat slowly took in the tip of his cock. Too slow for Kandomere’s taste. He was tired of playing games! Strong hands gripped your hips, his fingernails bored into your skin. Forcefully he pushed you down, his cock disappeared completely in your welcoming pussy. He fucked you hard, gave you no time to adapt to his size.

He forced you into a scorching kiss, his tongue probed your mouth violently. Your nipples rubbed against his shirt, against his hard chest. That naughty sounds that filled the air as you bumped up and down his shaft… Oh, what a lovely sound it was... In rapture you cried, moaned, cried again, arched your back in pure pleasure.

“Beautiful,” the elf managed choke out as he watched your breasts bouncing, watched you giving yourself completely to him. “Fuck..,” he whispered. Close… so close… He thrusted a few times more into your core, the last thrust so deep you groaned in both, pleasure and pain. Together you got carried away by a wave of ecstasy and lust.

Out of breath you collapsed upon him, his cock still twitched inside of you. Fuck, that was good... Your pussy was still all hot and wet. No one made you ever feel this way. Already you were addicted to this indescribable sensation. 

He held you tight and stroked calmingly your hair.

“Be my pet,” he said out of the blue. Your eyes widened. ”Quit this job and live with me. You don’t have to care about anything but me. I’ll give you food, cloths, a home. All you have to do is to be my pet. My little kitten. Do you agree?”

It took you some time to realize what he just suggested. Be his pet..? Be his pet…

Little did you know that the next two words would change your life forever.

Two little words.

“I agree.


	2. His good little kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live as Kandomere’s “pet” in his home. Your relationship is of strict sexual nature, until you realize you actually feel more for him. Things turn even worse when an old acquaintance of his shows up.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit Sex, Dom/Sub - Pet/Master Relationship, Masturbation (You and Kandomere), A Little Bit Of Spanking, Mentioning Of Sex Toys, Sex From Behind, Cumshot, Swallowing

 

Contentedly you stretched yourself, bathed your naked skin in sunlight. Hours had passed since he was gone, but still you could feel that wonderful ache between your legs. Still you could feel him inside of you, could feel the aftermath of your rough love making this morning. Just thinking about it caused you to moan quietly. This was only one reason why you were in an especially excellent mood today. The other reason: very soon he’d be home and usually he wouldn’t be home before the late evening.

His home: a huge light-flooded apartment with a breath-taking view of the city skyline. Alone the living room was as big as your old apartment. Black and white colors dominated. Classy. Black tiles in the small bathroom, white marble in the living room. Ebony in the kitchen, finest mahogany in the hallway. A stairway led to his bedroom, the large bathroom which contained a luxury bathtub and shower (still you hoped to be able to take a bath with him together someday) and one room with a small swimming pool, hot tub inclusive. The water reached to the huge windows. On each side of the pool stood one white leather couch. The marble floors were of a creamy color. His bedroom? You didn’t know, this was the only room which was taboo for you. You had no idea why, but you accepted it. You were no position to ask his decisions. For sure his bedroom was just as stunning as the rest. This was already crazy, how the heck lived elves with higher incomes?! You didn’t want to think about it and in fact you didn’t care.

_„I agree.“_

Two words which changed your life four weeks ago. Often you remembered this fateful day with all kind of feelings. Regret was never one of them. There was no reason to feel that way. Kandomere treated you well - well, as long as you behaved well (and yes, there were times you didn’t behave on purpose, simply because a little punishment now and then wasn’t that bad...) -, you had a place to sleep, you got food, presents. Yes, at times the elf surprise you with a little gift. Sometimes you wondered whether he acted out of sympathy or guilt. Guilt because he kind of trapped you here.

Humans weren’t exactly welcome in the Elven district, let alone human pets. “Never roam around alone, understood? I can’t guarantee for your safety if you decide to stray around on your own,” he warned you the very first day as his pet. For this reason you weren’t allowed to go outside without him. And since Kandomere was rarely at home, you weren’t able to enjoy the vivid and buzzing city life out there. You lived in a cage, a golden cage. But a cage was a cage and sometimes loneliness conquered your mind.

Today was different. He’d come anytime soon! There must be a reason why. Yes! That must be it! He sensed you longed for the world outside and would go out with you! Right?! With a positive feeling you arched your back, stretched again, but immediately you sprung to your feet when your mobile phone rang. Swiftly you rushed to the table nearby. A text message, saying: _10 minutes. Get ready for me, princess._

Wildly your heart hammered against your chest. You rushed up to your room. A black sheer lace panty with a cute ribbon on the back lay on your bed. Kandomere chose that one last night. Every night he’d choose the underwear, rarely a dress, he wanted to see on you the next day when he came back from another stressful working day. So, today he wanted you to wear this knickers only? Heat sneaked up your neck at the thought of greeting him half naked. Funny. Almost daily your naked body was exposed to his greedy leer. And still you weren’t used to it. But now was not the time to ponder about it.

Seven minutes left.

The slip fit your curves perfectly and it felt amazing on your skin. Quickly you refreshed yourself, fixed your make-up. A glance at the watch told you you only had one minute and thirty seconds left. You'd better hurry! Not that you’d mind a little punishment as mentioned before.... but from time to time you needed to behave like a good girl and gain his goodwilll, wasn't that right?

A rattling of keys could be heard, the door handle got pushed down, seconds later a blue haired elf slipped through the door. Satisfied he smiled, watched the beautiful kneeling person in front of him. All well-behaved and the way you learned it you stared to the ground, greeted him with a kiss on the back of his hand the moment he offered it to you.

„Welcome home, master Kandomere.“

Ah, weren’t you a cute one?!

He palmed your cheek. As if you’re searching for his protection - and God knew you did - you leaned in, turned your head and kissed the inside of his hand. His scent reminded you of a rushing waterfall, clean, vivid and wild.

“Rise.”

Still not daring to look at him you stood up. While doing so you noticed two bags: a pink and white one from a shop called _Sugar Dreams_ (you heard of that one, it is said it sells the most delicious cakes and cupcakes and other pastries), and a black one, impirinted was a pink ribbon and the word _Mademoiselle Mimi_ \- an exclusive French lingerie label. Giddily you waited for his next command. It came after he put the bags on the ground.

“Look at me.”

Your eyes met, and again you found the universe in them. Bright, yet a strange darkness you couldn’t explain lingered in them. Putting his finger under your chin he lifted your head a bit more to brush his lips with yours. A test. You knew. He knew how much you longed for his kiss, as did he. But you wouldn’t give in. Not yet. It was far too soon to give in. And wasn’t anticipation one of the sweetest and most delicious tortures this world could offer?

He chuckled as he saw your disappointed face the moment he pulled back. “Patience,” he breathed. The backside of his hand stroked your cheek, his fingertips then travelled down your neck. Proudly he eyed your collar, a silver K adorned the middle. “Never forget you’re mine,” he thought as he touched the silver letter. His hand moved further until it reached between your breasts. Your nipples got hard under his gaze, were so ready to be taken into his mouth. Oh, he really couldn’t ask for a better toy. The tips of his fingers reached your belly button now.

“Turn around.”

“It looks really cute on you,” he determined, tugging on the small ribbon at the back of your panty. Kandomere wrapped his arm around you, his hand touched your belly. He kissed your shoulder, nuzzled your neck afterwards. His erection pressed against your butt. Automatically sticked out your ass, moved it in a quite provocative manner. With a smack on your buttocks and short pull of your hair he stopped you. Kandomere’s honey-like voice whispered in your ear, ”Is my pet in a teasing mood today?” He kissed the tip of your ear. ”Don’t forget your duties, little one.”

“Yes, sir.”

He loosend his grip. Right after you helped him out of his jacket you took off his suit vest. “How was your day, sir?” you inquired. A routine question, but an honest one nonetheless. Uneventful, he answered. However, something was about to happen. What, he didn’t know, but something was definitely about to happen. This, however, he didn’t tell you. He wasn’t his intention to worry you in any way. The sorrow and darkness of the world outside shouldn’t be a concern of yours. His duty as a master was to protect you in any way: physically and mentally.

Picking up the bags again he said, “Let’s go to the living room.” Easily he heaved you up and carried you all the way to the spacious living room. “Are you eating well?” For some strange reason you felt happy. Really really happy. “I do, sir,” you told him, gaining an approving smile in return. His forehead touched yours. ”Never forget to eat. I don’t want you to pass out during our… activities.” “Y-Yes, sir.”

Kandomere maintained his expressionless face, but his blood boiled and rushed through his veins. Just when he thought you couldn’t get any more adorable you proved him wrong again. A light pink shade colored your cheeks and you looked at him with that innocent eyes of yours. Oh my, nobody told him that having a pet would be so hard! Did you have the slightest idea of how much you influenced his life? In only one month you managed it to occupy his mind most of the time. In the morning, in the evening, every single moment in between he couldn’t stop imagining making your body quiver, your voice singing, your skin damp with sweat. It was a mystery to him of why and when he developed this odd obsession. He excused it by telling himself he just found a good valve to reduce that immense stress that build up due to his hunt of that damn elf witch and the fact he daily had to deal with the incredible stupidity of his human colleagues.  

Reaching the lethern couch, he sat down and placed you between his crotch; his hand on the small of your back. He took the clothes you were still holding and put them together with small bags next to him on the sofa. Not missing your curious expression he let out a short, suppressed laugh. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he reached out for the pink bag and put out a small white and turquoise striped box.

“You know I don’t allow you to eat the dessert before the meal. But let’s make an exception today, shall we?”

The box landed on your lap. As soon as he opened it a whiff of caramel, lemon, vanilla and chocolate approached your nose. Four cute and delicious looking cupcakes only waited to spoil your tongue. The frostings were of a light pink and white color, and shaped like flowers.

“Which one do you want?”

The decision was really tough. They looked all so scrumptious! After you pointed at one, Kandomere took it, closed the box and leaned forward to place it on the table.

“Open your mouth, princess.”

You held his hand when he held the cupcake in front of your mouth. A soft texture met your lips, a pleasant sweetness spread on your tongue. Without cease he watched you enjoying the little treat, couldn’t help but smile affectionately as he did so. God, these tasted like heaven! No wonder this shop was so famous! After the last bite he bared his teeth in laughter now. That laugh fell silent very quickly. His finger wiped away some white cream from your nose. Wouldn’t you look especially pretty with his cum on your beautiful face, your lovely lips? On your pretty body? His body tensed up at the thought. With expectation in his silver-blue orbs he gazed you.

”Don’t want to try it?” he asked, lifting both eyebrows as his finger was right in front of your mouth.  

“May I? Sir?”

“You may.”

You took his hand, let your tongue glide alongside his finger, your eyes fixated on his. Gently you licked, then sucked on his fingertips. A fire arose within him and he could feel his body react to your erotic little show. Fondling the back of your head he called you his _good little kitten_. Encouraged by his praise you closed your eyes, took his finger completely into your mouth. You heard his breath quicken.

“You seem to be hungry, my dear. Am I wrong?”

“I am always hungry for you, sir.”

“Brazen little thing,” he said raspy, filling your stomach with hundreds butterflies. His teeth tugged on your lower lip. You felt the heat of his breath; let it ignite a spark within you. How could someone be so close yet so far away?

“Mind to show me, princess?”

”Please let me.” You’re especially excited since you actually never had the chance to take his length into your mouth, to taste him. You slid in between his legs, squeezed his inner thighs. Your hand was on the fly of his trousers already when he told you to stop.   

“As much as I adore and welcome your commitment, you have to earn this kind of treat.”

“What is my master’s wish?”

“You bring me something to drink and put on a little show for me.”

“Understood.”

He nodded in order to give you the permission to leave.

Let’s see… the only occasions he drank wine was during dinner, sometimes lunch - when he had one of his scarce free days. Hmm… Sherry? No, too dry… Whiskey? Too ordinary. Rum? God beware.

A cognac bottle caught your eye. He used to drink a glass of the amber colored liquor when he wanted to relax. You poured some into a tulip glass and brought it, together with the bottle, to Kandomere.

“Good choice. But I prefer you to be my cup.” 

The elf patted his thighs. Without hesitation you let the liquor burn your tongue. Confident smiling you walked towards him. The glass and bottle found their place on the table, you found yours on his lap. You straddled him, wrapped your arms around him, kissed his lips. Kandomere opened his mouth, welcomed the sweet burning of the alcohol, the sweet burning of your tongue. Still the flavor of vanilla lingered on your tongue, mixed with the cognac.

You felt a slight pain were his fingernails bored into your skin. A kiss. A kiss so deep and heated it dizzied you.

The burning blazed the trail from his tongue down his throat, down his body. Not able to control your desires anymore you grated your pussy against his stiff cock, pleaded him hoarsely to let you fuck him. “You wanted me to entertain you, didn’t you? Sir?” Pinching your hardened nipples fiercely you’re unable to restrain a cry of lust paired with pain. ”Know your place, pet.” His mouth floated above your shoulder, moved to the crook of your neck. Ah, that love bite was already fading. He mustn’t tolerate that, right?

You hoped he’d set his mark anew, and he didn’t disappoint your expectations. A charge of excitement unfolded in your body where his teeth found your flesh. He sucked on your skin, made sure you’d always remember of where and who you belonged to when you looked in the mirror. Immediately cold air stung your skin when his lips left you.

“I said you have to earn it,” Kandomere reminded you. Together you stood up. He took your hand and guided you to the soft and fluffy small white round rug which lay next to the armchair. He bought it for you, together with a small red velvet pillow, because he didn’t want you to sit on the cold ground. Often he’d sit in the chair, caressing your hair while you rested your head on his lap. Together you’d enjoy the silence, listened to each others breathing. It were these perfect peaceful moments that made your whole being be at ease.

But now…

Kandomere took off his gorget; it joined the bags on the table. Now he pushed the armchair a bit, increased the gap between the table to give you the space you needed for your performance. The small rug got moved a little bit too. Perfect. He rolled up his sleeves. One hand was on his hips, with the other one he moved his finger in a `Come here` manner. When you stood in front of him, he pointed with his finger to the ground. ”Get down.” Willingly you obeyed, knelt down. The elf gazed down at your pretty face, stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. Perhaps it was pure imagination or wishful thinking, but for the glimpse of a moment you thought you see affection in the way he looked at you. Scarcely audible he sighed. He took two steps back and let himself fall onto the piece of furniture.

With spread legs he sat there. His erection was still pressing against his slacks. It looked so inviting, and you wondered how he could stay so composed, so calm. Obviously he was ready for more, but he took his sweet, sweet time with you. You loved it, at the same time you cursed him for leaving you dangling.

“So? Entertain me. Enjoy yourself,” the elf urged whilst loosening his tie.

He absolutely savored this enticing vision in front of him. Teasingly slow you positioned yourself in a laying position. With your head on the small cushion, your knees spread and bent, you allowed him to have a good sight on the wet spot of your underwear. He took a deep breath. So badly he wanted a taste, but he didn’t allow himself to disturb your upcoming show.

You explored your body, skimmed your skin with your fingertips, always in mind it was Kandomere who caused this lovely sensations.

“Good,” he husked through half-lidded eyes, ”Good girl. Play with yourself. Enjoy your body.”

How could you say no? How could you resist? You wet the tips of your finger and thumb with your saliva, circled it around your breast, your nipple. That wonderful tingle started to evolve between your legs, and you felt your knickers getting wetter at his intense stare and your own caresses. You parted your mouth to let a quiet moan escape as he began to stroke across his hard-on. Oh my, was he going to give you some special show as well? The thought made your clit throb in need. Your gentle touches turned into firm gropes. Your hips bobbed slightly up and down, leaving him the impression you were already meeting his forceful thrusts. 

Oh… maybe he should get one of these nasty toys human women enjoyed. Kandomere didn’t have a high opinion of humans - or any other creature on this earth for that matter -, but he had to admit they had an extraordinary sense of naughtiness and an endless imagination when it came to sex. Obnoxious and enthralling likewise.

The lust grew too strong, too strong to ignore. Watching your finger sliding up and down your pussy and hearing your lustful little whimpers fueled his passion. Ah, and that rich scent of your sex… He couldn’t hold back. Too big was the temptation, too big his desire. He freed his hard cock, caressed it for a short while before he made a fist around it, started to pump up and down.

It was difficult to keep your eyes open, but you’d hate yourself forever if you missed this chance of watching him pleasuring himself. Oh God, you wanted him in you. In your mouth, between your tits, in your pussy, it didn’t matter, you just wanted to feel him somehow. Fuck, if you couldn’t have his dick at least you could finger-fuck yourself. That’s what he wanted right? That’s what he wanted to see. Rapidly you got rid of your slip, encircled your clit for a moment before you pushed one, then two fingers inside. Alternately you played with your clit, your folds, dived your fingers in and out. Your free hand toyed with your breasts; first fondly, almost violent then. Why couldn’t he just come and fuck you as he always did? The sensations became too much to bear...

Kandomere’s face was flushed, his breath came in short gasps already, and soon he’d come, he knew. He quickened his pace as he watched you turning around, on your knees, your upper body touching the ground, your perfect butt stuck out to him. God, you were so incredibly beautiful... He was sure he had the most beautiful pet by far. You continued fingering yourself, your juices were running down your hands, your inner thighs.

“P-Please…,” you choked out without realizing it.

And really… Kandomere - unable to withstand this seduction - rose, took off all of his clothes and positioned himself behind you. You bucked your hips against him.

His tongue trailed up your back, to your neck.

“Beg for it,” he hissed and bit your shoulder. Squeezing your breasts he growled again, ”Beg your master nicely to fuck you.”

“Please do it, sir. Take me,” you whispered shakily.

“You can do better.” A slap on your butt. “Beg.” Another spank. ”Me.” Once more his flat hand rushed down your pretty ass. “Nicely.”

“Please fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me, sir!”

“Lewd little kitten,” Kandomere chuckled. Right after you felt this addicting mix of pleasure and pain as he plunged into you, gripping and spreading your butt when he did so. You met his rhythm, rocked your hips in sync with his thrusts. You gave in to his raw passion, moaned and whimpered oh so sweetly for him.

His mouth reached your ear. “It’s always so easy to fuck you,” the elf stated mockingly. ”You’re always wet for me, aren’t you?” He licked your earlobe, bit it gently.

Somehow you managed to squeeze out a, “Y-Yes. I-I am for you, s-sir.”

He didn’t expect a reply. The more he was pleased you actually did answer him.

“I think you earned your treat,” he breathed throatily.

He rolled you onto your back, spread your legs wide and fucked you even harder than before. Your body spasmed and you cried out the moment your orgasm hit you like a wave. You’re still engulfed in your lust, still shuddering when you caught Kandomere’s trembling voice.

“Open your mouth.”

Your eyes flattered open, you lifted your head and stuck out your tongue, ready to taste him. He seized your hair, covered your tongue with his white sticky fluid. Some drops stuck at the corner of your mouth, some dripped down your breast. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you swallowed his cum; he tasted not much different than a human man: a bit bitter, but not less delicious, not less addicting.

You licked the cum from the corner of your mouth, then cleaned your breast with your finger, tasted him one final time. He pressed his firm body against yours, the sweat on his skin mingled with yours. Deeply he kissed you, tasted his own flavor. “Well done. Good kitten.” Another gentle peck on your lips, your cheek. “My good girl...”

Your cosy togetherness came to an abrupt end. Someone rang the doorbell.

Kandomere sighed annoyed. 

“Shit, I totally forgot. We get visitors today.


End file.
